Guardian of Dawn
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: Imagine that you lost your closest friend and then finding someone that looks like her and acts like her. She's the key to your world's survival. Now imagine fighting through all evil to protect her from those seeking the power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, PerfectPhoenix here, yet again. This time, I'm going to write a new Pokemon story that I'm going to keep up with this time. If you read the summary, cool. Now, here's the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Person**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"Piplup! PIPLUP!" I heard my Starter Pokemon call out and then sharp needle-like pains hit my face several times. I woke up and accidently shoved Piplup off my bed. He jumped right back up and yipped at me again. I shook my head awake and looked out the window. The room swayed a bit as I got up. It was clear that I was on a ship, and I remembered that I was going to the Kanto region.

It was yesterday that I decided to go on a new journey. I didn't want to go on my own just yet, and there was the one person I wanted to ask. It was the boy I fell in love with after he left a year back. It was Ash Ketchum. I wanted to tour the Kanto region to try something new: gym battles. Well, it was going to be a new experience for me, and it would really help my abilities as a Coordinator. I only brought my Piplup, Buneary, and Togekiss. I always brought Piplup along with me whenever I took a journey. Buneary really wanted to see Pikachu again, and Togekiss I brought in case I needed a Pokemon who can fly.

I just had to see Ash again. I wanted to see if he wanted to come with me throughout the Kanto region. He helped me several times, and I wanted to see if he would join me again. Either that, or I could try to find Brock. I haven't heard from him in so long though. Sure, I heard from Ash but not from Brock. He wants to be a Pokemon doctor, and a good one since Happiny evolved into a Chansey. From Ash's messages, he was back in his hometown, Pewter City, but for a while. I could probably go see him again when I go there.

I walked around the ship, almost enjoying the nice breeze that blew through. I just wish that _he_ was with me. I just couldn't get him to leave my mind at all. I just hope in Kanto, he can join me like he did before. A journey together again would be fantastic. I might even encounter my cousin in Kanto again. It's been several years since I've seen him last too.

As the ship continued on, my thoughts also wondered about my previous journey with Ash. It was when we stopped Team Galactic from controlling the two Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia. Our adventure saved the Sinnoh region. I do want to let him join, but saving the world was pretty amazing. If only we could do it again.

The ferry finally came to a stop at Vermillion City. It was the only town that took ships from the Sinnoh region all the way here. I got off with the rest of the crowd, knowing that my Pokemon were safely in their PokeBalls right inside my bag. Of course, I was being careful with my stuff. You can't really trust a lot of people these days. It was natural being in a completely different region from Sinnoh.

Vermillion City was sort of a crowded place to be exact. It was a port town just like Canalave City, only even more crowded. There were a lot of vendors selling all kinds of nice-looking trinkets and items. I didn't have that much PokeMoney on me at the moment, so I couldn't buy anything. Maybe later on in my journey, I can buy something for my mom when I come back.

As soon as I received directions from the Pokemon Center, I was already on my way. I had to go through a route into Saffron City, then to Cerluean City, and then stop by Pewter City. I could see Brock if he was home. Second to last on my stops is Viridian City, so that I could see how Ambipom is doing. I haven't seen her since I gave her to Mr. Sho. I bet Ambipom is having a lot of fun there at the Pokemon Ping-Pong Center.

The route was pretty quiet as I walked by. The breeze blew through nicely and the Pokemon in the air were having fun and enjoying their life. I took a break against a shady tree and let out my Pokemon for the fresh air too. Things were nice as I continued to think about Ash. He was here somewhere in the Kanto region, right in Pallet Town. It was just a couple days. What else could happen with my plan to reunite with my love?

I wished I knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

**?'s POV**

This took place in a different world, and this world was completely desolate. Everything looked completely burned down. Building debris were everywhere. Nothing seemed to live except for five different figures searching through the ruins. They seemed pretty determined. Just hiding in the corner out of their sights was another figure, but surrounding him were eight different colored spheres. They were glowing faintly in order to not reveal his position. This figure was a male, and he looked pretty injured. There was a lot of dried blood on his clothes, and some of it was still dripping. This boy looked extremely exhausted. He hasn't slept in a long time because of these five, and the survival of this world depended on him.

His body was deprived of energy. The only thing that drove him was his willpower and drive to survive. As he barely moved, he snapped a twig and the attention centered on him. They all aimed their palms and different energies blasted out and struck the ground, causing the ground to explode and to send the injured one back. One of the dark figures appeared suddenly appeared and sent an elbow in his direction. The boy saw this at the corner of his eye and he was able to deflect the attack by pushing it straight down. He even set up a counter by slamming his knee into the attacker's face. The boy now dashed off away from them. The eight spheres now began to glow brightly, but they were crackling with energy. He looked at the eight that surrounded him as the five figures chased after him.

"No, don't let him get away with the Power Orbs!" One of them exclaimed. The injured boy closed his eyes. He wasn't going to escape easily.

"You think I'll let you take these? I won't allow you too!" The boy yelled.

"Don't be a fool, Mikee. You cannot escape!" The tallest one declared as the five surrounded the one called Mikee. He grunted as the Power Orbs began to glow brightly.

"No, never! I will regret this, but…" Mikee muttered as he floated up. The Power Orbs continued to shine even brighter and the five figures were blinded. Two of them took advantage of this and lunged at Mikee. In a bigger flash, the three of them vanished, leaving the other three to themselves.

"So, he's used Shadow Warp to go to a different dimension. How cliché." One of them said to the taller one, who was leader of the group.

"Well, we'll have to follow if we are to conquer the rest of this world. We need those Power Orbs, and it looks like Maya and Indigo followed in his warp field. Isaac, Aaron, gather your strength, and report this to the Shadow King and Queen. I'll trace his point and recover Maya and Indigo. Go." The leader ordered. The other two nodded and vanished within a shadowy energy.

The leader looked onto the point where Mikee warped and shook his head.

_Brother, resistance is futile. You cannot stop the Horde all by yourself. What can you do when everyone you once knew here in Brawl is long gone?_ The leader thought and focused energies.

Mikee and the two others were going through a beautiful tunnel of blue light, but it wasn't peaceful as all three were trying to fight each other. With a well-aimed kick, Mikee kicked off the male one in the face. He fell off yelling as he vanished into the field. This gave the female the chance for the Power Orbs, but Mikee saw this and slammed her back.

"You'll have to get through me first, Maya!" Mikee declared and held his arm in his recent injuries.

"Hah, that will be so easy, just like how I killed Dawn, remember?" Maya reminded him, and Mikee gasped at the mention of his closest friend. He remembered her during the battle, and she was covered in flames by this exact girl in front of him. Nothing remained after, and that made him furious. His fists clenched as Mikee's body was beginning to glow a blood red color.

Maya smiled slightly. _Perfect…_ She thought.

* * *

**Dawn's POV (Pokemon)**

It was really calm and peaceful on Route 6, as I learned it's name from the map I was given. I was just studying the map when it happened. All the Pokemon were beginning to flee from the forest, as if they were all scared of something. I got up in a hurry to see Piplup, Buneary, and Togekiss. They were frightened as well.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked. Piplup pointed to the sky and chirped pretty quickly. I glanced up and then I saw it. There was a portal forming in the sky just above the forest. It shone in eight different colors like a rainbow, but there was a sort of blood red lightning crackling around the edge. There was a huge roar and then eight shining lights flew away in different directions. I couldn't see them anymore.

Suddenly, fire erupted from the portal, and the roar bellowed in pain. It was loud enough to shake everything around us. I returned my Pokemon except for Piplup because of the fires. One of the flames began to set a part of the forest on fire. I had to hurry and help the Pokemon.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" I yelled. Piplup nodded and formed a huge whirlpool of water. He threw it and the flames were extinguished. I sighed in relief and the portal shot out a red creature. I watched as he fell down and crashed into the forest. It made the ground shake again. It was enough to make me fall onto the ground. Piplup dashed toward me, making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine Piplup, but what about that thing?" I asked as I got back up to approach it. Just as I caught a small glimpse, more fire erupted from the portal as it closed. This time, a flaming girl came through it, and she was flying. Piplup and I were both shocked to see someone flying and on fire without getting burned. She looked at me and then at the crater where that red creature crashed. Her right arm had flames and they intensified as she threw a fireball into the crater, causing a huge wave of fire. It was approaching us, and I had to take Piplup to the ground. The flames passed harmlessly above us, but it ignited more trees. Piplup got back up and powered up Hydro Pump, but the girl suddenly appeared and unleashed flames.

"PIPLUP!" I cried out as Piplup couldn't resist.

"Piplup! Hurry and use Whirlpool on her!" I yelled. He nodded and extinguished the flames by throwing water everywhere and surrounded the girl in it. She stood there and blew away all the water with some kind of force.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted, her flames burning brighter.

To be honest, this was scary, and completely out of the air as things became grim. She came to us, and we couldn't do anything. I held onto Piplup as she came closer.

Suddenly, she was gone, as there was a boy there with his hand held out. He looked hurt badly, as his clothes were torn and he was bleeding too. The boy looked at me and then collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Well, there we go, the first chapter in Guardian of Dawn. I hope you guys like it so far. **

**Read, review, and all that jazz.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	2. The New Danger

**Sorry for the wait you guys. I was busy with life. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Dangers!**

* * *

"Ugg, what the…" Mikee mentioned as he woke up on a hospital bed. It was quiet as a big pink animal chirped in his face.

"CHAN-SII!" It chirped happily. As it cried out, a dark-skinned male came inside in a doctor outfit. He had black spiky hair, and he couldn't see his eyes.

"Who are you? Where in the world am I?" Mikee asked. His body still ached a bit from all the strain he went through.

"I'm Brock and you're in the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Don't worry; you're going to be all right." The doctor told him. Even though he seemed nice, Mikee was still on his guard. The injured male sat up, noticing that his right arm was wrapped in bandages. That was his good fighting arm, as he thought.

"Who are you? My friend is sitting outside, and she explained everything on what happened. You came out of some portal, and then some woman nearly burns her. Please, you can tell me." Brock asked in a gentle manner and tone.

"Well, tell your friend to get in here then. I can explain it to the both of you, since I have no one else." Mikee asked. Brock nodded and left the room, leaving him to think for a minute.

* * *

_Great, the last thing I need, attention. I have to be covert. Finding the Power Orbs is my top priority, and I won't be stopped. All my friends have to be avenged and these injuries won't stop me. _He thought and closed his eyes. _Darn, I can't even Shadow Warp anyway. This dimension is new to me. The only place I can warp is in that place I landed, but knowing Maya, she'll just return to the place and try to find me, but then again, Matt will be there with the others. Ugg, when did it all go wrong with me? If I stay, innocent people will get involved. If I leave, I'll be too weak to face against the Horde Commandos, and they'll win. _Mikee thought and stood up.

As his feet touched the cold ground, a surge of pain hit through his body, and he groaned, stumbling backward into someone's arms.

"Hey, are you crazy? You look way too weak to even walk!" A female voice told him. He suddenly felt his heart become lighter. It sounded like his closest friend. His surprised gaze fell on a different girl, and he gasped and backed away, despite the pain. It wasn't his friend, his loved one.

"Here, sit down, and you'll be okay." Brock suggested, directing Mikee to the bed. He had no choice but to listen and sit.

"So, what happened, and who was that?" Dawn asked Mikee, who still looked pretty tired from everything.

From Dawn's point of view, this guy didn't look like a Pokemon Trainer at all. The man she was staring at looked more like a warrior if you took off the bandages around him. He was a medium build, had some scars with burn marks, and that determined look in his brown eyes, but she saw something else. He turned away before she could describe it.

"I can't tell you much, but have you seen eight different colored spheres fly away where I crashed?" Mikee asked.

"Well, there were eight bright lights and they separated in all directions. After that, the girl in flames came through and then you appeared." Dawn told the injured male. He closed his eyes and had a faint smile.

"Well, you might as well take a seat. This will take a while." He stated and cleared his throat. As he said, Brock and Dawn both took their seats.

"See, my name is Mikee Aeros. I am a warrior from a completely dimension. Those eight lights you saw, those are my universe's power sources called the Power Orbs. There are eight because in my universe, eight elements exist. Six sub-types and the two main types. The sub types are Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Earth, and Wind. The two main types are Light and Dark. These Power Orbs supply energy to the user based on what element they hold inside. When all eight are gathered, you have control of all the elements and you're invulnerable to the same elements. Some warriors can enter these 'Modes' as we call them by will. The Power Orbs can also be used by anyone who gets their hands on them, so it's my duty to gather all eight and ensure the world's safety." He explained.

"Wait, so who was that girl who almost attacked Piplup and me?" Dawn asked him. Mikee had a confused look on his face, but he continued on.

"That's of no concern to you. Once I'm healed up, you won't have to worry about that girl. That's my mission here, and I refuse to let anyone get involved in this. The previous world did the same mistake of getting involved and that world is nothing but barren and lifeless." Mikee told them in a pretty cold tone.

"So, basically, you're searching for power sources that have enough strength to destroy our world?" Brock asked.

"That about sums it up. How long will I have to wait until I'm fully recovered?" Mikee asked Brock.

"Well, your body has suffered a lot of injuries. I was surprised someone like you could take such damage. You will be up to some strength after a good-night's rest, but your right arm was fractured. Unless you want to break it, you can't move it around for at least a week."

"A week? You're kidding me." Mikee said and looked at his arm. Dawn could see something now, beyond the frustration, it was a bit saddened and some fear deep inside. Before anything could be said, the Pokemon that woke him up came in with something. It was a round sphere about the size of a large softball. It seemed to be a glass ball, but it had a black sun etched on its side. When they saw it, Dawn could feel pretty happy. Her spirits seemed to be lifted. Mikee's eyes opened wide and he said, "That's it! The Power Orb of Light!"

"The Power Orb? Is this one of the things you were telling us about?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Can I please have it?" Mikee asked Brock. The doctor seemed a bit hesitant, but the Pokemon walked up to Mikee and handed him the sphere. He took it slowly as the sphere glowed and then began to sink into his hand. They saw as he had a dim white glow on his body. Mikee grinned and stood up on the floor without any pain. He flexed his muscles to break all the tightly wound bandages. Brock gasped as he swung his arm around to stretch.

"Yeah, there we go. That's the stuff! I feel so much better!" Mikee told them, clenching his fists and held them to their side. They seemed to glow with power.

"Wait, your injuries aren't hurting you?" Brock asked.

"Nope. I healed up thanks to you guys. Now, I can get going on my mission to find the other seven. Thanks again you two. Look. There are several problems though. One big problem is that I don't know much about the areas around here. I know some things about this universe, but not anything about the terrain here. Finally, there's the other problem. That girl you mentioned, once she knows about you, she'll try to attack you again. The reason is to ask where I go, so I will be with you until the threat is gone. Is that all right with you?" Mikee asked Dawn.

"Sure, that's okay, I guess. I just hope you can beat her. Was that you who made her vanish into the thin air?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but I'll handle her next time around, in which I have a feeling it will be soon. Let's get going then. The sooner the better." Mikee told them.

"Well, I have to stay here. I don't have anyone else to watch the office. Dawn, come with me. I'll help you for your journey." Brock said as both of them left the room. Mikee walked out also, leaving them to talk while he went outside.

* * *

Brock and Dawn walked to his office. It looked filled with piles of paper. She didn't want to ask about them all. They seemed really complicated for owning a business. The old friend of Dawn's went around to some glass shelves to pick up some supplies. It was a handful of Full Restores and other medical supplies.

"Here, you will need this for the journey just in case." Brock told her.

"Oh wow, thank you Brock! This would help out in future battles!" Dawn said and put them in her purse.

"Listen, I don't know about this guy. He doesn't look trustworthy, and this whole thing going on, it might be something huge. Please, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Brock told the young Trainer.

"Well, I don't know, but I'll be sure to fill you in on everything though. Also, I want to ask, have you heard anything about Ash yet?" Dawn asked.

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't spoken to me in a while actually. We haven't been in touch for a month now. I wonder what he's doing now. Ash should be in Pallet Town still. He would have told me if he left on a journey. Say hi to Ash for me when you see him." Brock asked.

"Of course. Thanks again Brock." Dawn thanked and left him to think in his office.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

It got me thinking about that boy Mikee some more after I left Brock. He didn't look all that strong, but after he got that sphere thing, he was perfectly fine. Something was really odd about this one, but I hope I'll know more about him when we go through Viridian Forest. It also concerned me too about his reaction when he saw me. He looked really happy and seemed to show a completely different emotion. As I came outside, Mikee was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had the Power Orb thing in his right hand.

"You're out, ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Come on, I have to go see a friend two towns away from here. Is that all right?" I asked him. He nodded and followed me as we walked away from the office and continued on through the paths. Even though it did feel a bit awkward, there was something about him that made me feel safe. I looked on my map that I had and the first thing is that we had to cross Viridian Forest to get into Viridian City, and then Pallet Town was next.

For someone who said he was as powerful as he was, Mikee sure was quiet through the trip. His eyes were closed though, as if he was trying to listen for something. It was the afternoon sky, and we were already on the route to Viridian Forest. I guessed it was the perfect time to stop and camp for the night. Any further, and we might get attacked by other Pokemon.

"Okay, is it okay if we came here for the night?" I asked him. He nodded as I set my stuff down.

"I'll go find some firewood and start a fire. I'll be back." He told me. I nodded to him and he set out in the woods. I took out my sleeping bag and the food dishes for all of my Pokemon. They were probably getting pretty hungry after everything that has happened today. I only have a feeling it can get worse.

* * *

**Normal POV's**

The girl named Maya flew around a mountain range, looking for something. Her eyes focused on a crater within the deeper part of the mountain range. It was pretty huge and the figure named Indigo stood on the rim of it, as if he was waiting for her.

"So, Mikee got rid of you too?" Indigo asked Maya.

"Yeah, that cheap bastard warped me to a random place. I actually warped around here and then I sensed your power near-by. Has Matt made any contact with you since we got here?" She asked the black-haired warrior.

"No. He's probably having trouble with getting here. We got lucky since we jumped in Mikee's Shadow Warp, but they'll have trouble. I assume we'll handle with Mikee until the calvary arrives." Indigo replied, looking at the night sky.

"True, but I haven't told you the best part before he warped me. See, when I crashed down, a Pokemon Trainer tried to attack me, but before I could destroy her, Mikee warped me and I couldn't get an accurate look, but I could have sworn it looked like Dawn from before."

That got the evil warrior's attention. "Dawn? You're kidding me. He's got another girl to protect." The other warrior groaned.

"It just makes things interesting now. If he has someone new to protect, then we can use that to our advantage. All we have to do is find them and exploit the possibilities. It's as simple as that. Once Mikee is out of the picture, then nothing will stop the conquer of this world and of Brawl." Maya told him, bouncing a small fireball back and forth between her palms.

"Fine then. We'll do that, but I'll take the new girl. You can fight Mikee if you want. I'll fight him next once you're done." Indigo told her with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Ha, that Mikee, defeat me? That's not possible. I am beyond his limitations. There's no way he can defeat me. That burns it, I'm itching to fight him now and get this over with. Let's strike now while he's not in sunlight!" Maya asked Indigo.

"Now, if you want to do this right, you can't attack when he's vulnearable. That would be too easy. Besides, we're not in any hurry. Once we have the Power Orbs, then it won't matter anymore if he is out in sunlight or not. Let's go scope out where he might be." Indigo told her and snapped his fingers. In a small portal, they vanished and reappeared in the same spot where she appeared the first time. Soon enough, they took off into the air, attempting to find their enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikee was looking around the woods to find some firewood to burn. He soon found a dead tree. It seemed to be a result of a fire. Nothing living seemed to be on the tree, so it was perfect to test out the power he restored. Mikee inhaled and exhaled slowly with his eyes closed. He clashed his fists together as a charging sound was heard. Neon blue signs were appearing across his arms and he opened his eyes. Mikee vanished within a whoosh of wind. Cracks and slams were heard as he appeared again. The tree branches and trunk were literally snapped in half and he had a handful of perfect firewood.

_Perfect, but at least I'm doing this. If anything else, I should be able to sense Maya and Indigo if they ever decide to show up. Touring with this girl too would help me know more about the Pokemon universe's landscapes. Finding the Power Orbs myself would be a task better off alone, but I have no other choice since Maya knows about this girl. She'll get the rest of the Horde Commandos to attack her. No matter what, I must protect her against them. _Mikee thought and shook his head. He had to do this alone.

Just as he said that, there were two power sources near-by. Mikee dashed to the campsite to see Dawn starting a fire. He put it out and before she could say anything, Mikee covered her mouth, hid in the shadows of the trees and muttered a shush. Mikee pointed towards the sky as two shadows flew overhead. Dawn quieted from the two shadows overhead as they stopped precisely near-by. Mikee couldn't tell if they saw the two, but they vanished quickly. The warrior released Dawn as she sighed in relief.

"What was that? It looked like that girl from before!" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, that was Maya again. It looks like they left. That's good for us." Mikee told her. He got the fire started and they both sat down to relax, which sounded pretty good to the nervous warrior. In the fire light though, he looked at Dawn. She looked pretty as if the glow made him remember his loved one from before. His fist clenched at the thought of Maya killing her.

"Mikee? You don't look really happy." The Pokemon Trainer asked.

"I'm not." He said bluntly.

"You don't really have to follow me. I could take care of myself." She told him, sounding pretty annoyed.

"You won't be able to. Since Maya knows your face, she'll target you. I refuse to let any more innocent people to get hurt, even if it's in another world or dimension." He answered back as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you're going to stick with me until I get to Pallet Town? I have a friend there that has very powerful Pokemon and he could protect me. That way, you can go on and search for those Power Orbs you were talking about. Can you sense them out?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll stick around or until the threat is over. The Power Orbs however, I can sense them, but not as much. They're pretty easy to find once you have a Power Orb. There's one south of here, but not for a couple of miles. It would also mean that Maya and her friends would possibly be there if they have their hands on a Power Orb." He explained. The blue haired Trainer nodded as her Piplup relaxed next to Dawn's leg with a yawn.

"I'm going to get some sleep. It looks like my Piplup is getting pretty sleepy. Good night Mikee." She told him and walked to her sleeping bag.

"Night then." Mikee replied and looked up at the bright stars. He closed his eyes and went to sleep as he lied back on the dirt.

* * *

**Well, this one took a while, but it was one of my longest chapters in any story.**

**Next chapter will have some more action, maybe. **

**Read, review, and favorite!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	3. Fire in Viridian Forest!

**Chapter 3**

**Fire in Viridian Forest?**

* * *

_Ash, you're so close. You're only a town away after we get out of this forest. I can't wait to see you and Pikachu again. Buneary will be so happy and so will I. We'll go on a journey together once more and then…_ Dawn dreamed until her dream was cut short with a burning scent filling the air.

"Dawn! Get up!" Mikee called out to her waking her from her dream. She coughed the instant she tried to breathe. It was early morning as a fire raged on near-by. Luckily, she wasn't near the blaze, but it was huge. Mikee was on the top of a tree in the foliage, looking at the flames.

""Mikee, *cough* what's going on?" She asked him.

"Get your camping gear packed and get as far away from here as you can!" Mikee warned her. His expression was worried, but rage seemed to fill his emotions. His fists were clenched at this disaster.

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

"Just get going!" Mikee yelled and leapt from the trees towards the flames. Everything was happening very quickly, and she hurried to pack up her camping supplies. Piplup ran around, dousing any fire that got close. She quickly got dressed and looked towards the fire where Mikee dashed off to.

Her instinct told her to listen and run away from the fire. She could go get Ash to help, but she would have to hurry. There wasn't much time before the fire became a huge raging one.

"Piplup, let's hurry to Viridian City! We can get help there!" She told Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon agreed and jumped onto his Trainer's arms. She nodded and ran through the forest, trying to hold her breath. The smoke was almost unbearable to even breathe as she ran. Just as she started running, Pokemon scurried past her in fear. The heat was almost unbearable, and the more she ran, the more she inhaled the kept coughing as she saw some trees beginning to collapse. More Pokemon scurried to get out of the forest. She followed them only to have an explosion knock down more trees. These ones were falling just above Dawn as she screamed loudly, clutching onto Piplup.

* * *

There was a whoosh as Mikee slammed the trees out of the way with brute force, snapping them into pieces. He landed almost perfectly as Dawn saw him turn around with worry.

"Dawn, can you get up?" Mikee asked.

"It's *cough, cough* hard." She said. There was a different look in his eyes this time. Instead of his attitude before, it was completely opposite of that. There was care and concern. He offered his hand to assist her.

"Here, I'll get you out, and then I'll deal with Maya. She's the one causing all of this destruction." Mikee told her. Piplup looked at her and she nodded. He knelt down to carry her almost bridal style, only Piplup lied next to Dawn's face. He lifted her up with ease as he swiftly got going. She shook her head to see a clearing already. It was outside the forest, and she closed her eyes to finally rest easy. Mikee noticed it and turned a bit red, remembering what he was doing and seeing her rest like that.

"Hey, stop right there!" Someone yelled to Mikee and Dawn. It was Officer Jenny as she drove to them, seeing Dawn resting in his arms.

"Excuse me; you need to get her to a hospital right away! She's inhaled too much smoke! Also, keep everyone at least two miles away from the forest!" Mikee told her. She looked pretty angry and surprised at the boy.

"Wait, what's going on here? Are you the one who caused this fire?" She asked. Just as she asked that, a fiery blast rose from the sky and disintegrated into Maya, as her whole body was covered in flames again.

"That's the cause. I need you to take Dawn to a hospital! I hate repeating myself!" Mikee told her. The name seemed familiar to Jenny. Before she could ask more, Maya saw the three of them.

"Ah, there you are!" She yelled and fired a huge blast of fire. Mikee quickly put Dawn on the ground and stood his ground.

"No, get out of the way!" Jenny yelled to him. His fist glowed in a white light as Mikee yelled and slammed the fire blast into the sky. Cinders from the contact flew around.

"Dawn, I remember her now!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, that's great and all but get her out of here, please. I need you to keep people out of the forest. There's going to be a huge fight." He told her and dashed into the woods, where two trees fell to block Officer Jenny from giving pursuit. She looked at Dawn, remembering the museum incident back in Eterna City.

* * *

As for Mikee, the flames did not seem to affect him as he ran. He wanted the Power Orb of Water to douse the blaze, but unfortunately, all he had was only Light. His rage was getting to him. He hated that he couldn't do a thing to help at the moment, but his only concern was to take Maya out before she hurt more innocent souls. He stopped at a clearing, which was nothing but burned remains of trees. Maya floated above the flames as they receded when she floated back down.

"So, you finally came out of hiding. Good, I wouldn't want you to die by a basic flame attack." She told Mikee. He made a stance and clenched his fists.

"You're going down." Mikee growled as Maya lifted her eyebrow in interest.

"I won't let you get away with ruining the peace of this world too!" Mikee yelled and focused all his energy in his right foot to launch himself straight at her, his right fist ready to slug her. She grinned as he swung and hit her arm that guarded her face. Mikee spun around and kicked her side with his foot. She grabbed his foot and threw him into the ground onto his back. She dived straight down and tried to drive her fist into the warrior, but he rolled out of the way and jumped up with his hands behind his side. Energy gathered in between his palms.

"Shine Beam!" Mikee yelled as he thrusted his palms forward. The energy he collected was now unleashed in a big plasma blast. It hit her head-on as the blast tore along the ground and snapped the trees. At the end, the energy detonated and blew away some trees, causing a crater. He exhaled and looked onto the damage. A huge explosion of flame erupted from the smoke as a huge stream of fire hit Mikee and engulfed him in the flames. She elbowed him in the gut and continued to slam him with different combinations of punches and kicks. After her combo, she grabbed his arm, swung him around several times and tossed him into the ground before stomping onto his stomach, making him yell out in pain.

Dawn woke up after hearing that yell and she got back up. She felt dizzy when getting up, but she wasn't coughing anymore. She saw the flames die off as Mikee was in the ground. He swung at Maya, but she jumped back up and fired out more flames to burn him. He jumped up and slammed her in the face hard. Mikee proceeded to kick her in the sky and hammer-fisted her back into the ground. Maya rushed back up and slammed on his guard. Both were fighting at high speeds.

"Whoa, I can't even see their attacks when they're fighting like that. I never thought Mikee could be this strong as a person." Dawn said in surprise. Maya succeeded in punching Mikee's face, but he returned the favor by kneeing her in the gut. Both of them slammed each other back and peppered each other with blasts of light from Mikee and fireballs from Maya. Each blast canceled the other out. After several unsuccessful blasts, both charged in again, but Maya was fast enough to slam him and fire her Fire Stream again, hitting him head-on. After he crashed, the warrior lost sight of her.

"Mikee! Are you all right?" Dawn asked as she ran to him, unaware of the danger she just walked in.

"No! Dawn! Get out of here!" Mikee snapped as a rush of flames shot towards the sky, revealing Maya holding a very large fireball. The evil warrior threw it at Dawn. Before she could move, Mikee shoved her out of the way and stood his ground, grabbing the fireball. He stopped for a second as it pushed him out of the forest. It was heading for the city as Mikee tried to slow it down before his back slammed into a slope. With a loud yell, he punched the fireball into the sky, away from harm.

Aaaug, hot! HOT! HOT!" Mikee yelled out as he shook his red hands around. Holding a fireball was not the most comfortable thing in the world as he blew on his hands. He made a stance and lunged for Maya once more, but this time, he stopped in front of Dawn, shielding her from the fire user.

"Well, you're stronger than I expected. I may not be able to finish you off by myself, but I can still try!" Maya yelled and charged at Mikee once again.

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS! A fire has broken out in Viridian Forest, but the flames seemed to have died down, but that's not the worst part of it. Recent reports have stated that two people are fighting within the ashes and one of them is shooting fire from her body while the other one seems to know Hyper Beam! We're coming to you live with our helicopter as we get closer to the scene." The newscasters reported. In Pewter City, Brock was watching this with a concerned look on his face.

_I knew it. This kid really was trouble from the start. I better go find and help Dawn right now before things get even worse!_ Brock thought and clenched his fist.

"Chan-sii?" His Pokemon asked, sounding pretty worried.

"Come on Chansey! Let's go find Dawn!" He told his trusted friend. The Happiness Pokemon chirped with confidence as he returned the Pokemon and left his office to close.

In another house, the same news report was going on; only the helicopter's cameraman zoomed in on Dawn from a distance.

"It looks like a Trainer is caught in the middle of this mess too!" The reporter exclaimed as the fire woman saw them and blew a fireball in their direction. The boy jumped in front and knocked it into the sky. He fired another Hyper Beam sort of attack from his palms, but it missed and struck some dead trees. Dawn held her ground and so did Piplup. The fire girl rushed in and slammed the boy aside and engulfed him in flames.

"Pika! Pikachu!" A Pokemon yelled out. The Electric Mouse Pokemon pointed to the TV screen for its Trainer to see.

"What is it?" A Trainer asked as he saw the female Coordinator on the screen.

"Is that Dawn? She's in trouble! Come on Pikachu!" The Trainer ordered as Pikachu jumped on a shoulder as he ran out the door.

* * *

Back in the forest, Mikee burst out of the flames and rushed at Maya, slamming her across the face. He followed up with a hammer-fist towards the ground. She yelled out and rebounded, connecting a powerful uppercut. He crashed into more burnt trees. He grunted and fell to his knee. Mikee was exhausted by this battle already.

"You do put up a good fight, but you won't win this time, Mikee." She told Mikee and floated down to him. She slammed her foot in Mikee's face and onto his chest, making him yell out.

"I don't give a damn if Indigo told me not to kill you. I'm going to finish you off right here and now." Maya threatened as she held a fireball in her palm. Mikee looked back at her with a glare, but deep inside, he did feel helpless.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere! Piplup, Hydro Pump!" Dawn commanded. Togekiss fired the Aura Sphere attack, knocking the woman onto the ground while Hydro Pump made her yell out a bit with a ton of steam being released. This took Mikee's notice as he rose back up and saw the Coordinator with her Piplup and her other Pokemon.

"That was a cheap shot…" Maya grunted and looked pretty mad about that attack. Mikee went in Maya's path to guard Dawn. His energy was still fading a bit, but he wasn't going to give up.

"You think I'm done? I'm not through with you yet!" Mikee yelled at Maya, who rose back up.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam, go!" Dawn commanded. From behind Maya, a bunny-like Pokemon jumped out and fired a jagged beam of ice-blue as it hit Maya on the back, making her yell out as ice crawled on her back. Mikee now looked more surprised than ever as she stumbled forward, grunting at the ice on her back. It's been a long time since she was hurt like this.

"Mamoswine, finish it up with Take-Down!" Dawn commanded as a huge mammoth-like Pokemon dashed out at a fast speed, ramming the Fire Warrior across the sky. She was far from the site now as Dawn's Pokemon all went to her in victory.

_Incredible. These Pokemon have enough strength to give Maya a run for her money. I'm impressed so far._ Mikee thought as he looked to the Trainer, hugging her Pokemon, congratulating them for what they've done.

"Hey, Dawn was it?" Mikee asked as he looked pretty sincere.

"Yes?" She asked, expecting what he was going to say next. He cleared his throat and looked in the direction that Maya was sent flying in.

"Thanks." He said and smiled slightly.

"Well, you did need help and I wasn't going to sit around and watch you get hurt." She replied, which got a slight reaction out of Mikee. His embarrassment turned to sadness for a moment before he shook it off.

"Well, let's get going. We still have to find your friend and that direction has a Power Orb waiting for me to collect." He told her. She smiled and nodded, returning all her Pokemon except her Piplup, who seemed really proud of itself. Mikee walked forward until a fast green Pokemon dashed out and slashed Mikee with a glowing green leaf. Luckily, Mikee leaned away from it, causing minimal damage.

"SCEPTILE!" The Pokemon cried out and continued to try and slash Mikee, but he was dodging better this time.

"A Sceptile?" Dawn gasped. In the instant she said that, an Infernape came out with a glowing fist and this attack connected with Mikee's face, sending the warrior sprawling on the floor and into a tree. It snapped in two with the impact. Finally, a Staraptor dove in from the sky, dropping off a diving Pikachu who shone in an electric energy, slamming into Mikee once more, causing a decent-sized explosion.

"Wait, Sceptile, Infernape and Pikachu?" Dawn said to herself as things slowly added up in her mind. She looked in the direction of the city, where she saw a Trainer run to the scene.

A very familiar Trainer, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Dawn, long time no see." He greeted.

She stood there for a moment before muttering…

"Ash…"

* * *

**Yep, finally, Ash arrives in the story and attacks Mikee out of nowhere! Can Mikee stand up to the brute strength of his Pokemon team? You'll soon find out next chapter!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	4. Memories of Dawn

**Wow, I'm glad you guys really like this comic! It makes me happy hearing your reviews! Here's the next chapter, which finally has Ash appearing in it! Now we can get to the fun stuff!**

**Guardian of Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Dawn was shocked to the core, looking in awe as Ash faced against the weakened Mikee, who rose back up, holding his arm. She couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? Why was he attacking Mikee?

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mikee demanded.

"You burned down this forest and you put my friend in danger, so you're not going to get away with this!" Ash told the warrior as Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, and Pikachu were all ready to battle.

"Look, I'm not your enemy here! The forest was burned down by another person. I've been protecting Dawn over there from the same person." Mikee yelled, getting ready to defend himself. Dawn shook off her sudden feelings and watched as Ash called out for his Heracross as well.

"A…ash…" Dawn muttered as she looked at his Pokemon.

"I saw you on the news causing the fire along with some other girl! You almost put Dawn in danger! I'm going to stop you from hurting anyone else!" Ash yelled as his Pokemon growled and took a step forward. Mikee crossed his arms as the air around him changed. The ground began to crack underneath the warrior as his hands began to glow.

"Mikee, don't!" Dawn told Mikee as he looked surprised. Ash looked at her too, shocked that she knew him.

"Why not? I could flatten this guy in a minute!" Mikee demanded.

"He's the friend I told you about, the one with strong Pokemon! Don't hurt him!" Dawn asked. Mikee grunted as he stared at Ash and then powered down. The next few minutes consisted of Dawn explaining the recent events. She started when she first arrived in Kanto all the way to now. Ash looked pretty surprised as Mikee had his arms crossed the whole time.

"So, lemme get this straight: You met him as he came out of some portal, his goal is to find eight spheres that can return life to his ruined planet before these enemies do so themselves, and you were just attacked by one of them?" Ash summarized.

"That's the idea. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what we're doing. Mikee can sense where they are easily, and that's where we're headed." Dawn answered.

"Wait, if he can sense these Power Orb things, why don't you go get them yourself?" Ash asked as Pikachu and Piplup were chasing each other around. Dawn was going to say something, but she forgot why he stuck around.

"The Horde Commandos will return to Dawn and threaten her for information. I have a feeling that once Maya recovers, she won't be as merciful. I refuse to let any more innocents get in harm's way because of them." Mikee told Ash while watching the two Pokemon play around. Seeing the two have fun comforted Mikee's heart a bit, but the pain removed his comfort.

"Well, then I owe you an apology then for attacking you." Ash admitted, adjusting his hat.

"No need. I would have done the same." Mikee said as his hands lowered to his sides, still clenched. Dawn smiled a bit, now that was cleared up. It seemed that they were going to be good friends.

"So, Dawn, did you come to see me and Brock?" Ash asked, sitting down.

"Oh, I wanted to go on another journey, only I wanted to ask you something…" She said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. She wasn't nervous about asking Ash, but she felt this way because Mikee was there. The instant she thought that, Mikee leaped straight up as the ground cracked beneath him as a huge steel snake broke out, roaring loudly and striking Mikee into the air.

"Steelix?" Dawn asked, falling backwards.

_Great, just what I needed!_ Mikee thought as the injuries he substained from Maya stung. Steelix's tail shone in a white light and slammed Mikee into the ground, causing a crater and Mikee yelling out in pain. As the smoke cleared, Ash and Dawn saw Mikee grunting, holding the heavy tail of Steelix above his head. The Iron Snake Pokemon used all of its power to push down, but Mikee was not giving in. His eyes became a bright red as the Power Orb of Light appeared in front of him. Dawn was mystified as Mikee's body was surrounded by a white light. A huge burst of energy exploded from his body, pushing Steelix, Ash, and Dawn back along with Piplup and Pikachu.

Mikee was different this time as he floated up in the air to look at the Iron Snake Pokemon. His hair was a lighter shade of brown this time. His body hardened to look stronger and the signs Dawn saw before were now bright white. He was radiating the white energy from all over his body.

"Whoa, what's he doing?" Ash said to himself. They've never seen something like this.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail again!" Brock yelled from behind the burnt trees. As Ash and Dawn looked to see their old friend, Steelix swung its shining tail again. It was going to make contact, but the instant it was going to strike, Mikee vanished, making Steelix strike the ground.

"What? Where'd he go?" Brock asked.

"Brock, tell Steelix to stop!" Ash begged. The Pokemon Doctor looked at Ash and saw Dawn next to him, perfectly okay.

"Ash, Dawn, you're both all right!" Brock said as Steelix looked to see the Trainers. Mikee appeared in front of Steelix, ready to strike, but he didn't. Mikee remembered the doctor who helped him yesterday.

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm okay because of Mikee there saving my life!" Dawn told Brock. The three of them looked at Mikee once more as he took a deep breath and returned to his normal colors. As he did this though, he collapsed down to both of his knees and held himself up with his two hands to prevent from falling onto his stomach.

"Mikee!" Dawn cried out as the three ran to his aid.

* * *

Outside Mount Moon, Maya lied in a hole the shape of her body. She was staring into the blue sky. Her blue eyes were filled with pure rage and hatred. Maya had Mikee on the ropes and in her clutches up until the girl attacked her this time and landed direct hits. Her body still ached from the attacks as well as Mikee's continuous strikes and Shine Beam.

_Impossible…it is impossible. I did not lose to someone like him. I am Maya, the best Fire Warrior in the universe. If I really have to use it as well, then so be it! Forget Indigo and what he tells me not to do! I won't be controlled like some puppet! Mikee, you will regret the day you crossed me!_ Maya yelled in her thoughts as the side of the cliff erupted in lava. She shot straight up and blasted for the burned forest, seeking revenge against all those who attacked her.

Just as she began flying, a black thunderbolt nearly struck her, stopping the raging warrior in her tracks. She scanned the area just to greet an axe-kick to the back of her head. Maya crashed into the ground, looking back up at her attacker. It was Indigo, her leader. He looked furious about something as he fired another bolt. Maya jumped straight back to avoid it.

"Indigo, what the hell are you doing?" Maya yelled as she continued to avoid his bolts. The Dark Commando floated down, his body crackling with electricity. The Dark Commando rushed at Maya in an incredible burst of speed and slammed his palm full of dark energy into her face. This detonated in her face, sending the Fire Warrior sprawling into the cave wall. The impact caused a wide crater to appear and make her yell out in pain. Indigo appeared in a fraction of a second up close to the Fire Commando.

"You've disobeyed my orders, Maya. You weren't supposed to confront Mikee until Matt arrived. Now, you've gone and make a mess of things. Our presence in this world is now known. People, their pets, and even this world's military would be after us and Mikee, making things rather difficult." Indigo stated, watching her try to squirm out of the crater she was in. Her body glowed red and she yelled out, making the entire cliff side explode in a fiery burst. Maya leapt straight up, looking in the smoke for her temporary commander.

"So what? That doesn't give you a reason to attack me!" Maya yelled in the smoke, watching Indigo float back up, ready to fight back.

"Three days. That's all the time Matt needs to warp himself, Isaac, and Aaron here. Until then, we have to collect the Power Orbs. That was our mission, and yet you go out of your way to fail against Mikee. I thought you could handle him." Indigo asked.

"It's his new girlfriend! She used those pet things to attack! They were strong enough to inflict damage and for Mikee to deal the finishing blow! I was blindsided, that was all. The next time, they won't be so lucky." Maya answered, her fire igniting again.

"Simply put, you've underestimated the enemy yet again. That is why you lose each and every time, even when Mikee defeated you in the past." The Dark Commando reminded her. That caused her fire to brighten a glare almost as blinding as the sun.

"I'm going to make him and his girlfriend pay for defeating me! You watch and see for once!" Maya requested.

"No, that won't be required. From your failures, I can already tell how strong they are. I would step in, but our mission is to gather the eight Power Orbs and prevent them from falling into Mikee's hands. If he gets all eight, he'll be able to bring back the World of Brawl." Indigo explained as he glowed yellow. A pale yellow sphere with a black thunderbolt engraved on it came out of his chest.

"The Power Orb of Electricity, so, you've already found it. Mikee has Light, and that leaves us with six more to find. Finding these things will be easy with your Shadow Warp ability." Maya told the Dark Commando. The Shadow Warp ability allowed those who knew the technique to cut a warp through space and reappear. Mikee can only warp to places he's been to, but Indigo could warp anywhere, regardless if he's been there or not.

"I've already tried that. Something in this universe tampers with my warp." Indigo said and snapped his fingers. A black portal opened behind Maya, but it closed the instant it came. She assumed that Mikee had the same problem, but he did warp her away from them. Was Mikee able to Shadow Warp?

"Regardless, Power Orbs are first. If we confront Mikee, more attention will be brought to us. We don't want that until Matt and the others get here first. Until then, we lie low. Is that clear?" Indigo asked as his energy rose far above Maya's fire.

* * *

Mikee woke up to the smell of cooking stew brewing over a campfire. Brock saw him jump up and groan over his injuries.

"Well, you're up. You must be hungry after all that." Brock told Mikee as the warrior sat back down.

"What happened to me? Why did you…" Mikee asked as Brock handed him a bowl of stew.

"I attacked because I assumed you were causing all the fires, but Dawn told me everything. She told me about that Maya girl, how she tried to burn down this forest, and how you went to protect Dawn." Brock explained as he continued to stir his cooking.

"You see, after Dawn told me that she was coming to the Kanto region to see Ash, I wanted to make sure she made it safely. Dawn is still starting out and to get into a mess like this." He stated, making a depressed look on Mikee's face.

"Look, I don't like it as much as you. I'd rather try to just search for the Power Orbs myself, but now that Dawn retaliated against Maya, the Horde will stop at nothing to eliminate her and anyone who stood against them. That's why I wanted to stop them on my own." Mikee told Brock as he gulped down the soup.

"Still, this Horde, what is it exactly? Care to explain to me?" Brock asked as he took the stew off the fire.

"Sure, right after Dawn and her friend come back from wherever they went. It's time I explained everything." Mikee told Brock. Just as he said that, Dawn and Ash came back with some piles of firewood. Pikachu and Piplup were by their side with bundles of sticks to burn. Most of the wood they had was burned from the fire Maya caused. This put a sad expression on Mikee's face, but he cleared his throat.

"It's time to explain myself again, only I'm going in full depth." Mikee started as Brock served Ash and Dawn bowls of stew. The Pokemon sat near-by, munching on Pokemon food made for them.

"My name is Mikee Aeros. I'm a superhuman from a special fighting universe called Brawl. In this world, warriors from different dimensions came to fight. Other than fighting, we were all comrades after the battle, living in a huge Mansion made just for us. I first came across the world by traveling in space, just like I did with this world, only it was the same thing. I was on the run from the same evil. Brawl and it's heroes, known as the Smashers assisted me in the quest to find the Power Orbs. Fortuantly, we prevailed and stopped evil, but not for long. Even when a friend I thought was dead returned, tings became worse. The Horde knew my location." Mikee explained.

"The Horde? What in the world is that?" Ash asked. Mikee's normally calm expression turned into fear and fright.

"The Horde is a race of pure evil energy that has gained inhuman intelligence. They're self-preserving, meaning they will do anything to survive. They've existed long before I was born. In their time, they've taken planets, destroyed civilizations, and decimated everything. They crave only destruction and energy and they stop at nothing to get what they need. In Brawl, they were weak, so they've created their 'Task Force' so to say. The Smashers, my friend and I call them the Horde Commandos to make it easier. These guys were no joke. After a few days, they attacked our Mansion and tore it apart completely. All my friends fell one by one. My closest friend was the last to go as Maya stood there, making her death excruciating to watch." Mikee said as he closed his eyes. They were silent as Mikee got up and looked up at the night sky. He turned his back to shed a tear. Mikee remembered the screams and the fire. His closest friend was burned, broken, and beaten to death that day, and he was forced to watch all of it.

"That's why I'm not allowing it to happen again. I'm going to end it here and now with the Commandos." Mikee told them. For Brock and Ash, they felt a deep sadness and anger within Mikee. He wasn't bad at all, just wanted to stop the evil forces that haunted him. Mikee's fists were clenched, but he didn't seem too angry about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dawn said to Mikee, not sure of what to say. The warrior got up after the conversation and leaped up into the trees to watch the full moon in the air. The Pokemon Trainers were silent after that, unable to say anything. What could they say?

"Don't be sorry for me. I'll have my vengeance when I fight them again. I'm not going to let them destroy this world." Mikee told them from up in the tree. He seemed to relax when staring at the moon. It reminded him of his world's moon. He always looked at it with his closest friend. Every night, they would gaze up at the lonely sphere and just have a heartfelt chat with each other. He closed his eyes and just remembered her voice.

* * *

"Wow, isn't the moon just beautiful?" She would say, relaxing her head on Mikee's lap. They would be either outside or on a rooftop looking at the moon. This time, they were on a rooftop.

"Yeah, it's usually the same every night to me. I'm surprised none of our enemies have blown it up yet." Mikee wondered, thinking about it. The girl pondered in her thoughts for a moment.

"You know, it's a beautiful thing. It's always alone, but it remains alone doing its job to brighten up the night skies, even when the sun goes down. If the moon wasn't here, it would be so dark, but it's fighting to keep it bright. It's kind of like us, fighting to prevent darkness from destroying our world." She told Mikee, thinking about her simile.

"Heh, you think too much." Mikee answered, stroking her blue hair. She turned her head to face him with a scornful expression.

"Well, at least I think about things! The only thing you think about is training all day!" She replied, making Mikee laugh a bit.

* * *

Mikee chuckled at his memories of his loved one. He was hurting inside, now that his loved one wasn't with him. The thoughts of never hearing her voice, the feel of her hair, her choice of perfume, or even the warmth of her hugs, tore him up inside. Through all this sadness, rage built up. Pure hatred built up inside. If he ever saw any Horde Commando again, there would be no one able to stop Mikee from unleashing all his pent-up rage on them.

The Trainer's campfire died down and Mikee saw that the Trainers already fell asleep in their sleeping bags. He was looking at the blue haired girl. Her expression reminded her of his loved one. The blue hair, her facial expressions, and her kindness to him all resembled his loved one. It put a small smile on his face. At least she was with this friend of hers. He looked back up at the pale moon in the sky and thought.

_She reminds me so much of you. Damn those Horde Commandos, they won't destroy this world. No matter what, I won't stop fighting. Not until each and every single one of them is destroyed. I promise you that…Dawn._ Mikee thought for his loved one.

* * *

**OH MY GOD….**

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!**

**All right, time for reasons. First off, a few months ago, my computer was hit by a series of blue screens, so each time I had this written, blue screen would wipe out this whole chapter each time. One re-write was Maya attacking Viridian City and Mikee fighting back to prove he was the good guy.**

**Second re-write was Mikee and Maya confronting each other around Mount Moon, both of them causing yet another incident similar to Viridian Forest.**

**Third was similar, but Indigo appeared in the fight, causing Mikee to lose.**

**So, in the end, it came out to this, and I'm proud of it. It's at least something I've written for the past few months. Hope you guys liked it!**

**~PerfectPhoenix and PerfectPhoenixLPs (Youtube account)**


End file.
